It is known in the art how in a gear chamfering-deburring operation, if the meshing between the chamfering-deburring tool and the gear is left to chance, since the above mentioned tool is constituted by two bevel gears having a pitch and pressure angle equal to the gear to be worked, at the moment of meshing it is possible to find a tool tooth against a gear tooth, with the consequent impossibility of meshing.
This drawback does not allow work with a fully automatic cycle both with automatic gear loading or unloading, it being necessary for an operator to be present at the beginning of every working cycle, prearranging by hand the chamfering-deburring tool in the correct position with respect to the gear to be worked.